Power consumption is an increasingly critical issue for video-capable mobile devices, where video processing requires a significant amount of energy for video encoding, decoding and associated memory transfers. Video codecs in mobile devices can be implemented using either software on the CPU, such as an ARM (Advanced RISC Machines) platform, or hardware via dedicated ASIC (application specific integrated circuit) design. Recent advances in circuits design have demonstrated that power consumption can be reduced if circuits are placed into a low-power state, which uses a slower clock rate and a lower supply voltage.